headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader
Seduced, deranged, and destroyed by the machinations of the Dark Lord Sidious, Anakin Skywalker is dead... and Darth Vader lives. Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader is a novel set within the continuity of the Star Wars universe. It was written by veteran Star Wars author James Luceno and published by Del Rey and LucasBooks. The hardcover edition was released on November 22nd, 2005 and the paperback edition was released on June 27th, 2006. An abridged audiobook version of the novel, read by Jonathan Davis was released on November 22nd, 2005. The Rise of Lord Vader is the third chapter in the "The Dark Lord Trilogy", which also includes ''Labyrinth of Evil'' (also written by Luceno) and the official novelization of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, written by Matthew Stover. All three books were collected in the Star Wars: The Dark Lord Trilogy compendium. The events from the novel take place in the year 19 BBY. The book starts during the third act of Revenge of the Sith, just prior to the execution of Order 66, while the remainder of the story takes place after the movie. Product description From the site of Anakin Skywalker's last stand—on the molten surface of the planet Mustafar, where he sought to destroy his friend and former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi—a fearsome specter in black has risen. Once the most powerful Knight ever known to the Jedi Order, he is now a disciple of the dark side, a lord of the dreaded Sith, and the avenging right hand of the galaxy’s ruthless new Emperor. Seduced, deranged, and destroyed by the machinations of the Dark Lord Sidious, Anakin Skywalker is dead… and Darth Vader lives. Word of the events that created him—the Jedi Council's failed mutiny against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the self-crowned Emperor's retaliatory command to exterminate the Jedi Order, and Anakin's massacre of his comrades and Masters in the Jedi Temple—have yet to reach all quarters. On the Outer Rim world of Murkhana, Jedi Masters Roan Shryne and Bol Chatak and Padawan Olee Starstone are leading a charge on a Separatist stronghold, unaware that the tide, red with Jedi blood, has turned suddenly against them. When the three narrowly elude execution—and become the desperate prey in a hunt across space—it's neither clone soldiers, nor the newly deployed stormtroopers, nor even the wrath of the power-hungry Emperor himself they must fear most. The deadliest threat rests in the hideously swift and lethal crimson lightsaber of Darth Vader—behind whose brooding mask lies a shattered heart, a poisoned soul, and a cunning, twisted mind hell-bent on vengeance. For the handful of scattered Jedi, survival is imperative if the light side of the Force is to be protected and the galaxy somehow, someday reclaimed. Yet more important still is the well-being of the twin infants, Leia and Luke Skywalker, the children of Anakin and his doomed bride, Padmé Amidala. Separated after Padmé's death, they must be made safe at all costs, lest the hope they represent for the future be turned to horror by the new Sith regime — and the unspeakable power of the dark side. Synopsis Section not yet written. Appearances Characters * Darth Vader * Roan Shryne * Bol Chatak * Olee Starstone * Saras Loorne * Nat-Sem * Idis * Clone troopers :* CT Climber :* CT Salvo Organizations * Grand Army of the Republic :* 22nd Air Combat Wing :* 32nd Air Combat Wing :* Biker Advanced Recon Commandos :* Ion Team * Vibroblade Brigade Locales * Murkhana :* Murkhana City :* Aurek-Bacta :* Murkhana Bay * Paarin Minor Items * B1 battle droids * Electro magnetic pulse grenades * DC-17 hand blaster * Droid busters * Thermal detonators Ships/Vehicles * Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter * Droid tri-fighter * IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks * Low Altitude Assault Transports * Mankvim-814 light interceptors * [[NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer|NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer s]] * Republic Star Destroyers :* [[Republic Star Destroyer Gallant|Republic Star Destroyer Gallant]] * V-wing starfighter * ''Vulture''-class droid starfighter Events * The Clone Wars :* Battle of Murkhana Miscellaneous * Vader's Frankenwalk Notes & Trivia Editions *ISBN 0345477324; November 22nd, 2005; Del Rey, 336-page hardcover *ISBN 0739323946; November 22nd, 2005; Random House Audio, Abridged CD (Jonathan Davis - Narrator) *ISBN 0345477332; June 27th, 2006; Del Rey, 368-page paperback See also External Links * Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader at Wikipedia * Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader at Wookieepedia * Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader at Random House * Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (hardcover) at Amazon.com * Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (paperback) at Amazon.com * Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (paperback) at Barnes & Noble * Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (audiobook) at Barnes & Noble ---- Category:Articles Category:Novels Category:2005/Novels Category:Books that take place in 19 BBY Category:Books set in outer space Category:Books with alien worlds Category:Books with clones Category:Books with extraterrestrials Category:Books with space ships Category:Del Rey Category:LucasBooks Category:Random House